LEGO Harry Potter
History Sets for the first five films were released to coincide with the release of the movies. On 25 June, 2010, Warner Bros. Entertainment released a video game developed by Traveller's Tales, covering Philosopher's/''Sorcerer's Stone'', Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. Ten more sets, released between October 2010 and June 2011, were produced including moments from Years: 1-7. On 16 May, 2011, the book was published which chronicling the creation of the various LEGO Harry Potter releases, including the various sets and the first LEGO Harry Potter video game. On 11 November, 2011, , covering the last three installments of the series, was released. On 18 June, 2012, the book was published focusing on the minifigures, and their variations, from the entire Harry Potter series. On 9 June 2016, in preparation for E3 2016, new Harry Potter sets for the LEGO Dimensions video game, including those based on , were announced. In February of 2018, LEGO Group announced a revival of the brand focusing on both the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts film series with a Great Hall set to be released on 1 August.New Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts LEGO range to launch in 2018 - Pottermore.com In 2018 Harry Potter sets have been leaked showing a new LEGO franchise of Harry Potter. LEGO sets ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's''/''Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001-2002) The first film saw the largest amount of sets, with fourteen being made in total. To start with, only eleven were produced, three more were made the following year in 2002. Images 4701.jpg|''Sorting Hat'', 4701 4702-1.jpg|''The Final Challenge'', 4702 4704-1.jpg|''The Chamber of Winged Keys'', 4704 4705-1.jpg|''Snape's Classroom'', 4705 4706-1.jpg|''Forbidden Corridor'', 4706 4707-1.jpg|''Hagrid's Hut'', 4707 4708-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Express'', 4708 4709-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Caste'', 4709 4711-1.jpg|''Flying Lesson'', 4711 4712-1.jpg|''Troll on the Loose'', 4712 4714-1.jpg|''Gringotts Bank'', 4714 4721-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Classrooms'', 4721 4722-1.jpg|''Gryffindor'', 4722 4723-1.jpg|''Diagon Alley Shops'', 4723 nouveautes-lego-harry-potter-fantastic-beats-2018.jpg ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002-2003) The second film had ten sets made in total, four less than its predecessor. These sets were designed to be combined with sets from the first film to form a larger Hogwarts setting. For some unknown reasons, Hermione does not appear in any of these sets, up until the new sets in 2018 came out. Image 4719-1.jpg|''Quality Quidditch Supplies'', 4719 4720-1.jpg|''Knockturn Alley'', 4720 4726-1.jpg|''Quidditch Practise'', 4726 4727_brickset.jpg|''Aragog in the Dark Forest'', 4727 4728-1.jpg|''Escape from Privet Drive'', 4728 4729-1.jpg|''Dumbledore's Office'', 4729 4730-1.jpg|''The Chamber of Secrets'', 4730 4731-1.jpg|''Dobby's Release'', 4731 4733-1.jpg|''The Duelling Club'', 4733 4735-1.jpg|''Slytherin'', 4735 ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) The third film saw eleven sets released, including the only Harry Potter Mini set. In addition, the minifigures became fleshed toned, following Lego's universal change from yellow toned figures for all minifigures based on real people or characters. Mini-sets Images 4750-1.jpg|''Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak'', 4750 4751-1.jpg|''Harry and the Marauder's Map'', 4751 4752-1.jpg|''Professor Lupin's Classroom'', 4752 4753-1.jpg|''Sirius Black's Escape'', 4753 4754-1.jpg|''Hagrid's Hut'', 4754 4755_brickset.jpg|''Knight Bus'', 4755 4756-1.jpg|''Shrieking Shack'', 4556 4757-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Castle'', 4757 4758-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Express'', 4758 10132-1.jpg|''Motorised Hogwarts Express'', 10132 4695.jpg|''Mini Knight Bus'', 4695 ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) The fourth film saw only four sets released. This meant many key scenes and characters were missing, most prominently the Third Task, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour.Harry Potter Licencing Question FBTB.net. URL accessed on 22 December 2006Cedric and Fleur FBTB.net. URL accessed on 22 December 2006 The Harry Potter minifigure headpiece was redesigned as well. Images 4762-1.jpg|''Rescue from the Merpeople'', 4762 4766-1.jpg|''Graveyard Duel'', 4766 4767-1.jpg|''Harry and the Hungarian Horntail'', 4767 4768-1.jpg|''The Durmstrang Ship'', 4768 ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) There was only one set for the Order of The Phoenix to mark the supposed "retirement" of the theme.Only going to be one Set Images 5378-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Castle'', 5378 Years: 1-7 (2010-2011) It was announced at the 2010 Toy Fair that 6 more Harry Potter LEGO Sets had been produced. They were released October 1, 2010 and they include moments from different movies. The range includes newly designed minifigures and the first appearances of Bellatrix Lestrange, Luna Lovegood, Filius Flitwick and Argus Filch.New Harry Potter Lego Sets The LEGO manufacturers added features from across the books and films to each set, to allow for more inventive playing, examples of this are: Aragog in "Hagrid's Hut", and Sirius Black's head in Hogwarts Early in October 2010, The LEGO Group announced the release of another set: Diagon Alley was released in January 2011. The set features Borgin and Burkes, Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Ollivanders, and includes the first appearances of Fred and George Weasley and Mr Ollivander. Three other sets (along with two promotional sets) were released on June 1, 2011. These were assumed to be the final sets that LEGO wold release under the Harry Potter theme until February and May 2018 when new sets were announced and were released in August of that year. Images 4736.jpg|''Freeing Dobby'', 4736 4737.jpg|''Quidditch Match'', 4737 4738.jpg|''Hagrid's Hut'', 4738 4840.jpg|''The Burrow'', 4840 4841.jpg|''Hogwarts Express'', 4841 4842.jpg|''Hogwarts Castle'', 4842 Lego_4865.jpg|''The Forbidden Forest'', 4865 lego 4866.jpg|''Knight Bus'', 4866 lego 4867.JPG|''Hogwarts'', 4867 10217-1.jpg|''Diagon Alley'', 10217 250px-30110.png|''Trolley'', 30110 30111-1.jpg|''The Lab'', 30111 75954_Hogwarts_Great_Hall_Box.jpg 75954_Hogwarts_Great_Hall_Box.jpg|Lego Great Hall from 2018 166909.jpg|Lego harry potter Womping Willow from 2018 166903.jpg|Lego harry potter Aragog's Lair from 2018 12058055639070.jpg|Lego harry potter Quidditch Match from 2018 168393.jpg|Lego harry potter Hogwarts Express from 2018 s-l300.jpg|Lego 71022 CMF series maxresdefault (1).jpg|Lego Harry Potter Bricktober set Years 1-6 (2018) Books Published 16 May, 2011 chronicled the creation of the various LEGO Harry Potter releases, including the various sets and the first LEGO Harry Potter video game. Written by Elizabeth Dowsett, the book features two sections - "The World of LEGO Harry Potter," featuring the various Wizarding world locations depicted within the series, and "Beyond the Brick," with a behind-the-scenes look at creation, details on merchandising, and more. Published in 2012, was a book chronicling the various LEGO forms of Harry Potter characters, carrying the tagline "With every LEGO Harry Potter minifigure and creature." Written by Jon Richards, the book was organised by sections for every title in the Harry Potter series. It included numerous variations of key characters such as Harry Potter and Severus Snape, and various magical creatures, including Merpeople and Dementors. Video Games Lego Creator In late 2001, a Harry Potter themed spin-off of the video game was released for Windows, titled . It is a sandbox game where the player can explore settings of the series (Diagon Alley, King's Cross Station, Hogwarts grounds, and Hogwarts interior) and make their own creations within the world, including your own custom sets, minifigures, as well as controlling different aspects of the world. There are also challenges the player can complete to unlock new cutscenes and spells to use. In 2002, a sequel for LEGO Creator: Harry Potter was released, titled Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Again it is sandbox in style, focusing on exploring and customising the worlds (which now includes the Forbidden Forest, an expanded Diagon Alley, the eponymous Chamber of Secrets and completely remade settings). The player can still create their own custom models and minifigures, but with the added feature of being able to control and move them around in the game world. Challenges can be performed by collecting enough Chocolate Frogs, upon which unlocks more models, characters, and worlds. Traveller's Tales On 25 June, 2010 was released, based on the first four installments of the Harry Potter series in LEGO form. Developed by Traveller's Tales, it follows a similar format to their previous LEGO games, featuring puzzles, switching between characters to use their different abilities, collecting a wide variety of objects such as studs, and a comically mimed take on the series. The game was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and features a total of 167 playable characters, a wide variety of spells and potions, as well as visiting familiar places like Hogwarts Castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade. was the sequel to and was first released 11 November 2011. Again developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, the game was based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films, taking players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric's Hollow players encountered new characters, creatures, spells, and potions, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort himself — all in LEGO style. Announced on 9 June 2016, new Harry Potter sets will be released for LEGO Dimensions, the toys-to-life console video game. These will include sets featuring Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger, and Newton Scamander from , as well as a Quidditch pitch battle arena. Notes and references de:Lego pl:LEGO Harry Potter es:LEGO Harry Potter fr:LEGO Harry Potter he:לגו הארי פוטר ru:LEGO Гарри Поттер (серия) zh:乐高哈利·波特 Category:LEGO (real-world)